5 minutes 'i'm in love'
by evilkyuu24
Summary: Kyuhyun lagi labil banget nih trus sungmin juga lagi galau. Eh kyuhyun disakiti sama siapa sih dulu? Hmmm Baca lagi deh yuk cekidoootttzzzz Lanjutan dari this love! ini chapter 2 nya hayu dibaca mangga :)


**CHAPTER 2**

**ENJOY READING!**

**AUTHOR POV**

Mereka masih berdiri tepat di depan toko buku 5 minutes itu.

Kyuhyun merasa sangat malu dan merasa kceplosan.

"kyuppa? Salah ngomong? Atau?"

"AISH. Puas kan udah! Aish"

"aaa kyuppa blushing. Iihihiihi." Sungmin blink blink ~~ ;;)

"AIGOOO SUNGMINNIE. UDAH DIEM~~" Kyuhyun langsung menutup mulut sungmin.

"SUNGMIN AHH. SSSHHH."

"saranghaeyo kyuppa hihi~"

"ayo kita pergi darisini!" Kyuhyun menarik tangan sungmin tetapi sungmin tetap menertawakan kyuhyun karena kejadian itu.

**SUNGMIN POV**

Kyuppa mau bawa aku kemana ya? Hihi lucu ya kyuppa~~

Tadi pipi dia merah-merah gitu. Blushing kyuppa _

Dia kalo malu lucu ya hahahaha . Ih tapi dia kenapa bilang gitu ya

Jangan jangan dia jatuh cin—

ENGGAAAAK SUNGMIN ENGGAAAAAAK PLAKPLAKPLAK**

Ih pokoknya aku gaboleh keliatan blushing hhihihi~

Kyuppa ngapain ngajak aku ke taman ini coba. Tapi tamannya bagus deh. Pemandangannya bagus dan sejuk udaranya.

Hmmm

Eh!

**AUTHOR POV**

Kyuhyun menyuruh sungmin untuk duduk bersamanya disebuah taman yang sangat mengingatkan kyuhyun kepada mantan pacarnya dulu. Dulu disinilah tempat terakhir kyuhyun dan mantannya itu, tempat mantannya meninggalkan kyuhyun. Dulu kyuhyun ditinggal oleh mantannya itu. Dia meninggalkan kyuhyun karena orang ketiga. Karena itulah kyuhyun tidak mau jatuh cinta lagi karena menurut kyuhyun cinta itu menyakitkan. Tetapi sejak ada sungmin,datang menurut kyuhyun cinta itu tidak selamanya menyakitkan.

"Sungminnie."

"kyuppa? Ada apa? Kok mukamu sedih gitu?"

Tiba-tiba kyuhyun menaruh kepala sungmin di bahunya. D'awwww~~

"Kyupp-"

"shhh sudah kamu diam saja! Jangan bergerak!"

"YAA kyuppa! Cerita padaku ada apa ini?!"

"disini tempat dimana aku bersama kenangan manis ku berakhir."

*galau* *angin sepoy sepoy* *burung nyanyi*

"aw ceritalah padaku. Kamu bisa percaya padaku."

"ok jadi ceritanya dulu aku putus sama mantan pacarku disini. Mantan pacarku itu meninggalkanku disini gara-gara dia lebih memilih orang lain daripada aku. AKU SALAH APA. AKU SAYANG SAMA DIA. AKU-AKU…. AISH AKU DISAKITI PADA CINTA PERTAMAKU!"

Tiba-tiba sungmin _nyosor _ nyium pipi kyuhyun. Kyuhyun kaget tetapi dia diam sambil menutup matanya. Merasakan ciuman hangat sungmin di pipinya. Kyuhyun berterimakasih kepada Tuhan karena ternyata masih ada orang yang ada selalu di samping dia dalam waktu dia sedih, kesal ataupun senang.

"kyuhyun oppa, aku disini. Aku disini sama kamu dan aku bakal bisa mengobati luka kamu. Aku ada plester dirumah kok. Mau?"

**KRIK!**

"AHAHAHA SUNGMINNIE! Kamu bisa aja. Plester? Untuk apa?!"

"untuk mengobati luka dihatimu~~~~"

"awww sungmin hihihi~"

Mereka bercanda sangat asik sampai-sampai mereka lupa dengan waktu sudah mulai malam. Akhirnya mereka tiduran dibawah rumput taman disana sambil menatap bintang diatas.

"oppa."

"ya sungmin?"

"Liat bintang diatas cepat!"

"udah ini! Kenapa memangnya?"

"ada bintang jatuh! Ayo kita make a wish! Aku itung ya! 3, 2, 1"

Mereka berpegangan tangan sambil berdoa sesuatu. Mereka perlahan menutup mata dan menghayati doa-doa dan harapan mereka masing-masing.

"Sungmin. Harapan kamu apa?"

"aku berharap aku bisa bertemu seseorang yang bisa mengubah hari hari ku lebih indah dan dalam keadaan apapun, orang itu akan selalu ada disisi aku. Mencintaiku dengan tulus. Kalo kamu?"

"Aku berharap orang tua ku diatas bahagia disana. Dan aku berharap mereka tidak lupa padaku dan terus mendoakan aku yang terbaik. Aku rindu sekali pada mereka."

"aw kyuppaaa~~ jangan sedih! Orang tua kamu diatas sana lagi bahagia loh sekarang!"

"tau darimana kau sungminnie?!"

"Mereka tidak dilupakan sama anak yang sangat baik hati dan lucu seperti kyuhyun oppa. Mereka sekarang ada disini."

"HUH?"

"disini…" Sungmin menaruh tangannya di dada kyuhyun.

**NGIK NGOK _**

Akhirnya kyuhyun dan sungmin pergi meninggalkan taman itu dan mereka berpisah di dekat taman itu. Mereka bergegas pulang.

** SUNGMIN POV**

Aku jatuh cinta pada kyuhyun.

**KYUHYUN POV**

Aku jatuh cinta pada sungmin.

**AUTHOR POV**

Kyuhyun langsung pulang dan melihat shin dong sudah tertidur pulas.

**UPS**

"YAA CHO KYUHYUN!"

shindong teriak-teriak karena….

"ada apa shindong ah?! Maaf aku terlambat pulangnya!"

"KAU LUPA SESUATU!"

"apa?!"

"YAA! CHEESE BURGER! KATANYA KAMU INGIN MEMBELIKANKU CHEESE BURGER!"

"oh iya! Hihihi mianhae shindong~"

Sungmin berjalan sendirian ke rumahnya. Dia masih terbayang-bayang pada kejadian tadi di taman bersama kyuhyun.

Setibanya sungmin dirumah…

"SUNGMINNNIIIEEEE! HAHAHAHAA"

"DONGHAE? YAA DONGHAE!"

…..donghae dan eunhyuk datang ke rumah sungmin tiba-tiba.

"EUNHYUK! Ngapain kalian disini?!"

"kita ingin kesini ingin melihat keadaanmu sungmin!"

Donghae dan eunhyuk adalah sahabat lama dari sungmin dulu ketika mereka masih SMA.

"Sungmin ah, kita boleh nginap disini? Boleh yaa boleeehh~~~" donghae memaksa sungmin dengan muka unyu nya itu

"YAA DONGHAE! Ok ok kalian boleh tidur disini!"

"AAAAA SUNGMINNIE SARANGHAEYO!"

"SSHH sana tidur. Aku capek nih."

_review boleh kaliii :))))_


End file.
